Sword and Shield
by caraniente
Summary: The Unholy Trinity: CC comforts Suzaku. Too introspective to be smut, but rated M for sexual situations. CC/Suzaku, implied Lelouch/CC and just hinted Lelouch/Suzaku. R2 spoilers


_Inspired by a fanart of Suzaku/CC, which got me thinking about the whole Unholy Trinity thing. See .?mode=medium&illust_id=2345169. Also, the mutuality/CLAMP art of these two._

_Suzaku is Lelouch's sword, and CC his shield, but who comforts them? This is set durig Turn 25, when Suzaku is supposedly 'dead'._

_THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A PROPER PAIRING! Just a one-off.  
_

_I'm blatantly going to hell for this one._

_Reviews get cookies. This is the closest I have ever written to something explicit, and I may add more if people like it (or feel compelled to write something less introspective and more PWP lol). Concrit also welcome :)_

* * *

He doesn't look up when she enters the room, just remains where he is, facing away from her on the bed. Even when she sits beside him, hands clasped in her lap, he doesn't respond.

"It's too late to back out, you know."

"I know." His voice is muffled by the pillow held to his face.

She looks him over, noting the tension in the frame beneath the Knight of Zero uniform.

"I thought you were supposed to be his sword. Weren't you supposed to cut away his weaknesses?"

He shifts onto his back now, but there's no scowl on his face. She can't remember the last time she saw any expression on his face, for that matter. Just those deadened emerald eyes.

"I have."

She turns her head away, glancing up at the ceiling. "So who is going to cut away your weakness?"

"Don't worry. I'll play my part." His voice is bitter, and she looks back at his face, but there's still no expression there. Just defeat.

"Then who is your shield?" She asks, but the question is rhetorical, and she isn't surprised when he doesn't answer, just turns his face away. She lays a hand on his chest. Warm, beneath the uniform. She can feel the tension of muscles. He's human, just human, like Lelouch.

He doesn't stop her when she pulls the zip down. He doesn't react at all, even when she opens the outfit to his waist. She runs her fingers over the exposed skin of his chest, and only then does he shiver under her touch.

Human, both so human… and yet they want to change the world.

He's looking at her now, but his eyes are still empty, still almost lifeless, just a hint of questioning in them. So unlike Lelouch, whose gaze burns her. Lelouch would have grabbed her hand by now. Would have asked her what she was doing. Suzaku just lies there, accepting, allowing her to do whatever she wants.

She slides the long gloves off his arms, and he still doesn't stop her. She reaches to push the dark blue fabric from his shoulders, and he doesn't resist. He doesn't exactly help her, either, but he half sits, positions his limbs so she can more easily strip the outfit from his torso.

She had laughed at Lelouch when he had chosen this outfit. The skintight dark blue fabric, the gauzy black mesh that is all that covers Suzaku from his shoulders to the long dark gloves that encase most of his arms. She had teased him that the outfit was more like that of a stripper, that he liked to look at his knight a little too much, and he had blushed and told her to shut up.

He had been particularly rough, when they had returned to his rooms.

She runs her hands over the muscular chest, over the strong bared shoulders. So unlike Lelouch, who was slim, almost delicate. She bends, and lets her lips brush from his chest to his abdomen, feeling the warmth of his skin, the erratic heartbeat under her lips.

"Let me comfort you."

He shudders under her touch, but he doesn't respond in any other way. She pulls the belt from his waist, and strips the suit – blue and black fabric, skintight, pooling under her hands – from his thighs and calves, until he is bare beneath her.

She had expected him to blush, but he doesn't. Just continues to watch her, as if wondering how far she will go.

She caresses his chest, the taut abdomen, then runs her fingers up his thighs. His body reacts to her, even if his face doesn't. It's only when she runs teasing fingers along the underside of his cock that she gets a response, a hiss as his eyes close and his fists clench in the white sheets.

She pulls back from him, unzipping her own costume. The dark armwarmers, then the high-slit dress. The long white boots she discards, kicking them slightly under the bed. She slides back onto the bed wearing nothing but the white shorts.

"Aren't you his shield?" Suzaku finally speaks, his face part-turned from her, even as she kneels between his thighs.

She lets the amusement quirk her lips. "I am C.C." She flips her hair back over her shoulder, then runs her fingers from his throat to his groin, feeling him arch slightly beneath her touch. "I only belong to myself. Can I not shield both of you?"

He looks at her then, actually meets her eyes, and she takes advantage of his gaze, holding it as she bends to run her tongue up his cock, from base to tip, leaving a long wet line. She swirls her tongue almost idly around the tip before taking him in her mouth, relishing the hiss of his indrawn breath.

When she releases him to slide the shorts over her hips, his eyes are closed, his breathing ragged. She wonders briefly who he had been thinking of – of her? Or of his dead princess? Or even of someone else… someone more forbidden, perhaps?

However his eyes open as she moves to straddle him, green meeting amber. The look in his eyes is so thoroughly defeated that she pauses, almost stops. Almost. But she is C.C., so instead she sets her jaw as she takes him inside her, watching as his eyes slide away. She watches as his body succumbs to her riding him. So different from Lelouch, so accepting.

She guides his hands to her hips, and he grasps them, supporting her, his hips moving against her almost of their own accord. His eyes are closed again, and a part of her wonders petulantly why he doesn't want to look at her, doesn't want to watch her ride him.

She wonders what he was like, before Lelouch killed his princess. She had heard them, seen him sometimes, smiling, when those green eyes had been full of warmth and laughter. She wonders if he would have made love to her the way she sometimes wishes Lelouch would, gentle touches and caresses. She wonders where all that anger had gone, and whether she can spark it – whether she can get him to take her, properly, the way they both deserve, rather than simply letting her use his body.

She throws back her head as she comes, and only when her vision returns does she realise that he is watching her now, eyes open even as he arches under her and cries his own release before falling back, trembling beneath her.

She remains where she is for a few moment, as their breathing returns to normal, as the throbbing ache of release fades.

"C.C." His murmur surprises her, even as he pulls himself up to a half-sitting position in front of her.

She reaches out to touch his cheek, and he leans slightly into her touch, even though his face remains partially turned away.

So human. And so very broken.

She leans forward to kiss him for the first time, soft and tender, the way she would like to be kissed. And he yields to her, and lets her hold him. Like Lelouch, he doesn't cry. In the warmth of his arms, she realises, she had needed this as much as he had.

She will be their shield, both of them, these two boys who wish to remake the world.

* * *

_CC is one hell of an intriguing character. Hope she isn't to OOC here._

_Reviews are love... hope you enjoyed reading :)_


End file.
